1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to spermicidally-active vaginal suppositories in which the suppository base contains, in addition to a spermicide, a foaming agent and the suppository is so compounded that when it comes in contact with body fluids, the suppository base dissolves or melts and a foam-forming gas is released.
2. Prior Art
The invention is particularly related to improvements in spermicidally-active vaginal suppositories of the character described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,757 and British Pat. No. 1,053,615. These patents show spermicidally-active vaginal suppositories consisting essentially of a water-soluble polymeric material which melts at body temperature, having dispersed therein minor amounts of a spermicide, a foaming agent operative when the suppository dissolves in aqueous media to generate a foam-forming gas, and a foam-stabilizing agent.